Big Sister's Curse
by justanothertree
Summary: What if Finland had a big sister? One that had cursed Finland and then went into isolation for a really long time. Now she is back to turn the world upside down.
1. Meeting Big Sister

**Big Sister's Curse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia otherwise the Nordic 5 would be seen way more and Finland would be a sniper girl. Not to mention more Swedish pancakes. PANCAKES! ^-^**

**Chapter One: Meeting Big Sis**

Normal POV

The sun was high in the sky as the time for a meeting between the Allies, Axis, and the Nordics was beginning. Life that day was the same as it had been for a long time. The meeting room was in complete disorder. America was disgusting nations with his obscure eating habits. France was having a verbal battle with Britain. Italy was talking Germany's ear off, and the German was getting pissed off at how loud the room was. Russia was harassing China and had his creepiness on at full blast, not to mention he was on a comfortable cushion. *cough* Canada *cough* Japan was huddled in the corner catching up on his new favorite anime under his "isolation" blanket. Denmark was pestering Norway non-stop, that is until Norway started to strangle him with his own tie. Sweden was staring at Finland, and watching his "wife's" every move. Lastly, Iceland was in the corner on the other side of the room wondering the usual, like how is it that he was related to this morons. (Authors note: Suck it up Iceland at least they will be there for you when you get in trouble. No matter how much you want to cleave off their heads and they your's, they will be there ready to kill those who hurt you.)

Little did they all know that a nation was coming out of a long isolation period. All of the sudden Finland's phone rang. Everyone turned to look at Finland as he answered the call. Questions began to form as Finland's cheerful smile left his face and he paled, his eyes were unseen and shrouded in darkness.

"Hey dude, Finland what's wrong dude? Do you need the Hero to help ya?" America said breaking the silence with his annoying laugh.

"Nothing can save us, SHE is still in existence. *Insert evil laugh* Sister is coming back." Finland muttered darkly. All of the Nordics froze up besides Iceland, who was sporting a confused expression at his families reaction.

"Who are you talking about? We have a sister?" Asked Iceland.

Norway walked over to him and kept Iceland behind him and took up to glancing all over the room, not trusting anything. "Last time she was out of isolation was before you were born. She left on a sour note, she cursed Finland," Norway said in a cold, hard voice.

By then most of the other nations were quaking in their boots, including Russia due to Finland turning scary. *cough* Winter War ^-^ *cough* There was a knock on the door.

"Let's hope she is in a better mood than before," prayed a pale Denmark completely out of character making the fear gather among the other nation's besides Japan. He is still under his isolation blanket.

The door opened and right in the doorway was a young women. She had shimmering golden hair that looked like real gold that was cut like she just took a knife to it, yet it suited her proper posture perfectly. Her face structure was regal and a elven mix, with full, playful, and crimson colored lips that were pulled into a smirk that seemed to give her a little devil appearance. Her eyes were what disturbed the nations the most. It was the most shocking part about her, in towards the center it was a liquid gold and as it went to the edge of the iris it turned a deep drowning blue. She wore civilian clothing, a really baggy graphic tee that had an iceberg on it, and let me tell you it made her look like she hadn't really hit puberty, but it was pretty plain to see that she had already ...*cough* the c cup *cough* The pants were a dark navy blue cargos, they made it down to her feet. The shoes were thin slips that had a blue metal tint. France naturally pounced.

"Ohonhonhonhon! Bonjour mademoiselle are you lost? This is a occupied room, but I can gladly show you to were ever you need to go." greeted France already slipping into... well France mode.

"No, I am in the correct room. I see Finny and the others!" said the woman pointing and breaking out into a full tooth smile. Her voice rang out firm yet sweet as honey "Good news guys! I finally got my anger out of my system!" She then walked over to them still in her smiley mood.

"Thank goodness," muttered Norway under his breath.

"Finn, your coming with me! I should really remove the curse. After all I have cursed you for like a super duper long time. I'm totally sorry, but you had it coming though by the way. Never disobey your blood sibling, it ends in pain," the woman's face and voice went dark and dripped coldness, and she had lifted the Finn up by his shirt with her arms. All the nordics looked like they were about to interfere, but then she began to speak again. "It was for your own good, and when you disobeyed me... I lost many good soldiers, not to mention land in my own homeland, that I spent up until the what you called WWII taking back." tears began to silently streak down her face and she dropped Finland and looked up at him and to everyone's shock her eyes were full of hurt. "So many, so many died never to have their body given the rights of death, and you know why... there wasn't a body to give the rights too!" She collapses to the ground. Hysteria was raging through her.

The four out of five nordics were shocked, the fifth was confused to the point he tilted his head. Finland never told them why he was cursed or what the curse was. Now the nation who they deemed to be the strongest in the world was down on her knees crying her eyes out and shaking as she stared at her hands as though blood still coated them. The room was in shock and nobody moved. After what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes the women dried her tears and steeled herself.

"Finland now!" she shouted leaving no room for argument as she stalked over to the doorway and waited for the Finn.  
"Yes! Coming!" called Finland as he scrambled out of the room leaving the door to bang shut.

"Who the bloody hell was that girl!" asked England voicing the question on the Allies, Axis, and Iceland's mind.

"THAT WAS BIG SIS ATLANTIS!" shouted Denmark. Who doesn't know the meaning of inside voice.

"Dude, what? As in the lost city? That makes no sense! Are sure?" asked America.

"VE~ That was Atlantis! She used to hang out with Grandpa Rome.~" stated Northern Italy earning turned heads from every nation in the room.

"Then how come we have never found her, aru?" asked China. "We how every surface of land on the planet."

"Magic. She is extremely good at it. You'll see when Finland comes back, seeing how I know the curse and how easy it will be to tell," stated Norway who as we all know had troll friends. (Authors note: Omg drooling over Norway's awesomeness, he is so cute! A lot of my family comes from there and Sweden, oh Swedish pancakes! *Mouth watering* Pancakes. Oh, ya back on topic. ^-^ I just love how Norway has troll buddies seeing how my dad is always saying that a troll lives in the basement.)  
"Y'u ke'w t'he c'rse?" asked Sweden. (Authors note: SCREW IT I REFUSE TO DO THE STUPID SWEDISH ACCENT YOU IMAGINE IT! STRIKE! I am French so I reserve the right. *Hehe* Sorry I just had to pull that reference, if you get it you get a cookie, if not, you missed a episode.) Translation: "You knew the curse?"

"Yes," said Norway expressionless.

"Norge! Don't hide things from us!" Denmark cried and foisted himself onto Norway.

"... Die," Norway muttered as he strangled Denmark with his own tie only using one hand. Norway's eyes still keeping his eyes still expressionless.

The door opened with a creek and Atlantis walked in with a pretty busty blond girl was hiding behind her shivering.

"Where's my wife?" asked Sweden.

"Din teiting. That is Finland." pointed Norway with one hand still strangling Denmark with the other. While Denmark on the other had was turning blue. (Lil translation: You are stupid.)

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone in unison.

"Noobs. People must not see this curse a lot," laughed Atlantis.

"That isn't very funny Atlantis, nobody likes to be laughed at. I only told Norway what had happened. He is the only one who would know anything do to his magic ability. Nobody has even reached your level," stated the timid girl behind Atlantis is a concerned tone. (Author's note: Just so you know how fem Finland looks here: art/APH-Fem-Finland-143190656.)

"Oh. My humble apologies then. Finland I need to check on your tribe will you accompany me, I also need to give you training. Since we are related I know you have what it takes. Okay question time everybody! So far living with Finny what special. combat skills has she showed?" Atlantis spoke without emotion.

"...Finland combat, dude is your head on your shoulders right? Finland is to adorable to fight, but don't worry the hero will protect her!" shouted America as Russia flinched.

"Sniping. Finland needs no protection America, da?" piped in Russia with a far away look.

"What? Russia? You really do have a sense of humor!" America laughed.

"Not a joke, da. The winter war says it all, da?" stated Russia.

"Great thanks Russia! You helped out a lot," thanked Atlantis as she grabbed Finland and hugged her to her own side. Atlantis then took a knife out of the thin air and cut her pointer and middle finger as the rich red blood seeped out she muttered an incantation under her breath. She then drew a circle above her and Finland's head, a red light followed her fingers. Soon a dull blue light engulfed them and were they once stood was a pool of water.

"Japan get out from under your isolation blanket! Something just happened, aru!" yelled China to the island nation that was to occupied with newest episode of a new anime that had just came out in his country, had no clue what had just happened.

"Hai, after this one," put off Japan not moving. Russia walked over to Japan and pulled the blanket off of him.

"Lets all pay attention to what has been happening, da," Russia stated slipping into his creepy, stalker, lets all get along or you can have brain soup. Then walked back to his seat. *cough* Canada *cough*

"Okay, can somebody fill me in on just what happened?" asked Germany who was looking really confused.

"Nien, the awesome me doesn't even know. Denmark?" asked Prussia.

"Umm... how do I put this?" questioned Denmark who had managed to get free from Norway and was still a little blue, his fingers in the air as though it held what he was trying to put into words. "Big sister... she was always hanging out with grandpa Scandinavia. She taught us how to wield our axes and swords, but she said that was all she could teach us due to the absence of one of her tribes in our lands. Finland on the other hand was a blood sibling and had one of the tribes. This all happened when we were little and we were highly confused when Finland came back a little shell shocked seeing how she used to be able to make us eat dirt. She said something about war not being worth it."

"Tribes? The awesome me is lost," stated Prussia as he put on a thoughtful expression, well as thoughtful as he could be.

"People have called them many things, assassins, vampires, elves, witches, and mermaids, but that isn't what they are. They are amazons." replied back Sweden. (Author's note: Pancakes... yum. I have no clue why but when ever somebody says Sweden my brain goes to food. :) Who can blame me though!)

**Cliffhanger! I hope you like so far, it took a while to go through the edit. ^-^ Thanks mom! Oh and don't expect a pairing I can't write stuff like that. It just is not in my skill palate.**


	2. Training

Chapter Two: Training

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belong's to the world. *really bad hidden laughter* Did you see what I did there? *Hangs head in shame* That really was a bad joke. How do you put up with me?

Normal POV:

(Author's note: Swedish pancakes are a lot like crepes, but I say they are better! Then again I still need to try crepes. Here picture of them, except I drown mine in maple syrup. . )

(Back flash to previous chapter: "People have called them many things, assassins, vampires, elves, witches, and mermaids, but that isn't what they are. They are amazons." replied back Sweden.)

"Dude, what? I thought that came from Greece and isn't that a shopping site?" questioned America.

"You will have to ask Atlantis later, but just to be warned she has violent mood swings. I'm sure you already noticed that though. One moment all friendly the next with a battle axe in her hand twirling it in a deadly arch. It was great for our childhood," Norway answered with his creepy expressionless face.

"Still doesn't explain why our family is so screwed up," muttered Iceland as he stared out the window trying to make sense of all the weird details of his family that he had known all his life, yet failed to inform him of the big sister.

"Her battle training can make Prussia's look like a picnic," Sweden stated.

"Dude! That is what we are forgetting!" every nation turned towards America as he acted like a drunk idoit. "LUNCH! THE HERO NEEDS HAMBURGER'S."

"America you just ate! We'll want a very detailed explanation of what has happened and why Atlantis is here, and we might as well talk about it over a nice lunch." face palmed Britain as they all filed out for lunch, but one nation was still sitting.

"So, she is back," whispered the nation under his breath with a smile. (Author's note: Dang it this would have been a more evil place to cliffhanger you guys. TT^TT)

Atlantis POV:

Well, that went well. I had a mental break down, not cool. I tried to keep my emotions in check, but that has never happened in all the time I have existed. I blame all of the people I have under my flag. The Nordic think that it was simply just amazons, but no, I hold three other humanoid species besides humans. They were grouped to a class according to what they were to maximize their battle potential. Assassin class tended to be the vampires, the sniper class were the elves, the witches were the only ones allowed in the mage class, and the bruiser classes were the humans. Everyone was assigned to an element for their temperament. Fire had to have a temper, Water had to be easy going, Wind was quiet, and Earth had to be strong-willed and this system of pairing up squads had worked since forever. I never let myself fully wake up, so I was always changing between all of the personalities, I was deadly when all of them came together. I shake all of the thoughts out of my head and turn back to what is in front of me. Finland was in front of me with her sniper gear on, white cameo that covered everywhere besides her eyes. I watched as she took down all of the targets. Oh, and by the way did I mention we were in the middle of a fricken blizzard.

"Not bad, now to teach you how to shoot with my guns," I said as I pulled out pure white sniper rifle with no scope. "Watch and learn Finny." I laid down in the snow right next to Finland and tugged off my glove. I then made a point of taking out a knife. "Like this otherwise the gun won't activate, I guess you could call it the ultimate theft proof gun." I the slowly dragged the blade across the palm of my hand, my crimson blood slowly dripped into the cold snow melting it a bit. I then put my hand over the gun and squeezed my palm into a fist, making the blood gush onto the gun. The weapon began to glow, I got into shooting position. "Sniper mode activate." I then knew that there were targets that were miles away across the freezing ice. I hit everyone of them. "Until you can do that, you stay with your big sissy!" I giggled.

(Author's note: Okay, I have no clue how to do a line break, no strike that, I have no clue how to work with this website. I would have had a shortened chapter earlier, but had no clue how to post another chapter.)

Finland POV

My life for the past couple months had been miserable. As I prepared to go back home, I realized just were I was, Antarctica, on the other side of the globe. Great.

"You want your big sissy to take you home?" said Atlantis from right behind her. Finland jumped and let out a cry of shock.

"Atlantis, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I scolded. Honestly sometimes she can be worse than Denmark drunk, and I have never seen her drunk, ever, and never want to.

"My deepest apologies I had no clue you didn't know I was here," spoke with a hard voice and a strict manner, great another mood shift.

"We'll I'm sorry for freaking out a bit and yes I would like it if you took me home. I didn't know we were this far from home," I looked down at my white winter combat boots.

"Let's just get you home, and I will be staying with you from now on." Atlantis inferred.

"What?! I thought you were staying in isolation!" I yelled a little too forcefully.

"Sorry if this displeases you, but my warriors fell to keep you alive, I'm coming with you, and I will not allow you to have a say." Atlantis's eyes flashed a cruel, challenging light as her words froze me as though they were ice.

"...Okay, fine, but you keep yourself under control and try not to have so many mood shifts, please," I sighed in surrender, she just had to bring that up.

"Yay! Hold on tight!" Atlantis shouted in a sing song Italy voice. Dang her mood can change!

I felt Atlantis's arms wrap around my waist, then the zinging feeling of transport magic that just about left you with no air. I groaned inwardly, this was going to hurt, really badly. Then a flash of blue blinded me and when I opened them we were out side of the Nordics home. I dashed in to get changed, only fumbling with the door for a bit because I had to get out of this winter gear, it was summer, and if you have ever done that, you realize it is a lot like being a cookie in a easy bake oven. Hot, but never cooked. (Author's Note: Or in my case burnt, I swear I could burn water. Oh wait I have, all you have to do is burn the pot along with the water, don't ask. I don't cook anymore to say the least.)

Atlantis POV

I sighed as my little sister took off. I told her to change her clothing, but no... wait I think I forgot to tell her actually. My bad. I walked after Finny into the house to be assaulted to the smell of bear, peppermint, and a... puffin? What? Damn, this family has gotten a puffin, no fair. I want a puffin! I walked into the living room unchallenged because nobody was home, and went into coach potato mode. Hey, a girl needs a break every once in a while, I had been training Finny for what felt like forever. Doing next to no work and sipping on my mint tea is work, maybe. Well, what ever, I had nothing else to do. I already had stayed up late on the first of the month and did all of my paperwork along with Finland. I snapped my head from where I was lounged across the furniture as the stones outside we're being crushed under somebody's heavy feet.

I heard the faint sound of the Nordic's voices and counted that all four were there from the sound of how many feet were crushing rocks. They were a quarter mile out, no problem. Finland should be changed soon.

Norway POV

"Hey, Norway do you know when Finland is going to be back?!" shouted Denmark, he still has no clue what a inside voice is, as he curled his arm around Norway crushing him a bit. When is this imbecile ever going to learn not to do that. I like my personal space, unless it is Iceland. I swiftly started to strangle Denmark until he passed out.

"Sweden can you carry it?" I said pointing at Denmark. Sweden just nodded.

After dragging Denmark and walking to the house, the four Nordics froze. Their front door was unlocked. Was Finland home? Sweden dropped Denmark flat on his face and ran through the door.

"Finland are you home?" called Sweden.

"She is still changing Sweden, don't bother her she just got back for training. It wouldn't be all that surprising if she fell asleep while changing. So get in here, and be quiet about it for goodness sakes. You all are like a herd of mammoths, geez. Try walking next time!" called Atlantis from the living room. "Give her an hour and she will be up and about."

(Author's note: The reason why Atlantis is so all over the place is because I'm basing her off of my sibling and I's personality. We are all over the freaked map. -_-)


	3. Back Home

Chapter three: Welcome home

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Otherwise there would be some different not as awesome characters. It would be horrid. There is a reason I don't own it. (Author's note: Thanks for so many views, I never expected so many people to read this!^-^)

Iceland POV

We all quietly sat in the living room staring at each other. Norway was expressionlessly staring at Atlantis. Sweden was doing his creepy intimidating stare, and Denmark was passed out on the coffee table. Denmark passed out wasn't anything new, but Finland's sister was new. She was completely at ease with the family as though she had never left.

"Okay, I am confused, what happened between you and Finland?" I asked, and heard sharp intakes of breath from Norway and Sweden because I had asked THE question.

"Haha, I'll show ya later ok?" laughed Atlantis with not a shred of any other emotion besides...well bubbles.

"We'll hold you to your word," spoke Sweden solemnly.

"Sure I will show ya when Finny is back. Now Iceland I'm sure you have some questions about all of this so ask away!" Atlantis said cheerfully.

"Sure. First of all, why haven't I heard of you before? How old are you exactly? How do you have magic? Where is your country, and why hasn't it been found?" I asked simply not really holding back.

"Okay, why you haven't heard of me is because I left the Nordics on a sour note, and asked all of my old friends to announce that my Empire had fallen due to a volcano. Second question is one you need to be careful of and the answer is I don't know. I was a nation during the ice age though. Third, I practically invented magic, and it is just advanced science that requires you to have mana levels or in other words you had to have a certain type of blood called...well, mana. Lastly the reason my country hasn't been found is because I covered the continent that it lays itself on in ice, I live in Antarctica. That is also where Finland has been training." Atlantis answered without pausing.

"Atlantis are they back yet?!" called a certain Finn from the top of the stairs.

"Yep! They just got back I'm go grab some beer before we start to celebrate the end of your hellish training," replied Atlantis. (Author's note: TT^TT Please don't kill me I'm mortified as it is that in the last chapter I spelled beer as bear, stupid auto correct! *In emo corner crying eyes out and wailing*)

"Your going to have to go out and get it."

Finland came down the stairs and my mouth dropped. She was wearing a blue sun dress and looked completely in her element. She had a soft smile dancing at her lips at our reactions. I looked at Sweden and it took all I had to not burst out laughing and roll around on the floor. He had his mouth hanging open and his intimidating aura was gone. His expression was as though somebody had just gave you your second favorite candy and then ripped it out of your hands only to give you your favorite candy.

"Finland what..." gasped out Sweden. He was so confused.

"Never mind that, it's time for a magical flashback. Stupid boys and their shock" muttered Atlantis and all of a sudden I was pulled out of my body and I was seeing the world differently. It was coated in ice and there were warriors milling about all around me.

"Big sister look! I tracked you down!" giggled a little girl from behind me. I turned around and a young Finland was in Viking battle gear.

"Finland you never should have came. Your punishment will be horrid and you may even worse you might know why I never wanted you to come. UNIT ALPHA AND GAMMA I NEED YOU TO WATCH FINLAND! Keep her safe, ladies." I heard myself say, but it wasn't me, it was Atlantis.

"But I want to stay with you!" cried out Finland.

"Hell no get your ass over to the units and stay away from the damn battle field. You hear me, no funny business."

"Yes, sissy," pouted Finland.

"Good..." Then the sky appeared to fall and I felt a feeling of a heavy burden coming off of my shoulders. "Finland you need to leave and never look back." I then felt myself running to the crack and smiling like a mad man.

Moving blue towers erupted from the crack and a terrifying battle cry echoed through the units around me. I felt a huge battle axe fly into my hands and then the fight started. I swing the axe as though it was nothing and feel a buzz going through my blood as a use magic. I fly through the air and chop off heads and other limbs without a splash of red blood, it was all blue and it was running as much as a river. I then heard a cry that sent a chill up my spine.

"Sister help!" screamed Finland. I turned my head and the top half of my body to look at where the call was. Finland was surrounded by the giants and her protecter's were trying their best, but one after the other they gurgled out their last breath. I felt hot tears slid down my cheeks and flashes of their lives flashed through my mind and their last thoughts were all the same. "Don't be sad of how I went, I went out in a blazing fury."

I was then thrust out of Atlantis's body and Atlantis snapped into a berserker rage. Nothing was left standing and when one last giant remained she finally spoke.

"Tell your king that we shall continue this in the South Pole, I live there not here. You don't need to try and hurt these people anymore. Fight us there and I won't take to the battlefield. I do not need a repeat of this." Atlantis said shaking.

I turned my head to look at what was left of the bodies, but they were all turned to nothing but I a black spot on the Earth from all of the fire magic used. The two who were talking were the only one's standing, besides a shell shocked Finland. I was then snapped out of the haze and everyone was sitting uncomfortable at what they had just seen. Denmark was so startled that he fell off of the coffee table and woke up. Finland and Atlantis were nowhere to be seen.

(Sorry this chapter was so short.)


End file.
